User blog:B214/Volume 17 spoilers.
Contents *Life.0 *Life.1 Praises During the Training! *Life.2 The School of the Underworld! *Life.3 The Direction of the Evil Intent *Life.4 The Youth Devil *New Life. **Brother? **Emperor. There's two coloured illustration. One of them is a recycled one. But the other one... is super gorgeous. Rossweisse and Ise bathing alone. First About Rossweisse: *Yeah, she pretty much falls for Ise by the end of volume 17. *She's called "Rose" by her grandmother(Ro'ssweis'se.) *She's a prodigy who came up with a method to seal(not unseal) 666 when she was young even though the existence of 666 wasn't clear at that time) *She gets taken by Euclid but gets saved by Ise at the end. Ise defeats Euclid and he gets captured by the Devils. *Rose' grandmother's name is Göndul. She also appears in Norse Mythology. Rose told her that Ise's her boyfriend(Which made the girls kinda crazy). * She asks Ise to become her BF at the begining of v17 while everyone were taking a bath. Everyone freezes when they heard that. * Ise acts as Rossweisse's BF when her grandma came. (I guess Rossweisse became his "2nd GF"...) * The girls reaction when Rossweisse called Ise her BF front of her grandma: Rias froze while smiling. Akeno ran away in a rush. Others (their reactions wasnt actually shown). * Her grandma wasnt shy to ask them whether they had sex or not since they have been dating for "3 months". * Her grandma permits their relation. * Ravel gets mad at Ise and tells them he should think about Rias and Akeno. She told him he needs to go on a date with them next time (And her). Ise promised to go on a date with them and also Le Fay who was there. * Ise goes on a date with Rossweisse. She mainly takes him to 100 yen shop. (At the end of v17, she says they will go to the "200 yen" shop.... She really is poor minded) About Euclid: *Yeah, he does show a liking to Rossweisse due to him seeing a resemblance between Ross and his sister. So he's obsessed with Grayfia. *The reason why he chose Boosted Gear to make a replica off. Since his sister was taken by "red(Sirzechs)", he decided he should become "red(Sekiryuutei)" as well. He seriously is obsessed with Grayfia. *His obsession was so great that he wanted to take Ross and eventually become his "sister". *So his kidnapping of her was quite personal and it certainly seemed like he wanted ntr her. (I really wanted to say that word~) Evil Dragons: *The Evil Dragons that appeared in this volumes are Grendel, Ladon,Aži Dahāka. *Ise fights Ladon. Though the later disappears afterwards. *Ise and Sairaorg tag-team against Grendel. Grendel gets completely defeated and sealed so he won't return. *Mass produced Evil Dragons are...dumb...just like Fafnir and the previous hosts of Hakuryuukou. Sona's School: *The main event occurred in that school. *It gets assaulted by the terrorists. *Saji shows his guts. Which eventually leads him to attain BB. Ise's power-up: *The power Ise showed in volume 16 is called Dividing Wyvern Fairy. *The word "Fairy" was taken from the word "Fairy Chess piece" (according to Rias). *He can also change the Wyvern to use "Boost" instead of "Divide" and mix them up. *He now has access to Longinus Smasher which he used to defeat Euclid. Others: *Cao Cao himself doesn't appear but his Holy Spear does in order to help DxD out. Ise gets informed about him joining DxD from Azazel. *Emperor Belial is a traitor and is linked with Rizevim. Though no one knows about it yet. *Irina levels up as an Angel. She now has 4 wings. *Next volume will be Irina main volume. Belial will most likely get involved since he has concerns something that took place in Ise's town and Irina+her parents has something to do with it. *Xenovia wants to become the Student President hence she is studying hard. She has the highest score among her peer Devils where she scored the average of 90s. Damn she's smart. Additional info: *Saji's BB is called "Malebolge Vritra Promotion". *Fafnir events a cooking which involves Asia's panties. This made the previous Hakuryukou hosts, and several mass-produced Evil Dragons to find panties as a fascinating thing. Incinerate Anthem: *The name of the relic Holy Cross USER (The Longinus, “Incinerate Anthem”) is Walburga. *Her nickname/alias is “Shien no Walburga” which can be translated to “Walburga of the Purple Flame”. She was mentioned as “Boss-lady Shien” in volume 14(Shien meaning Purple Flames). She’s one of the leaders of the Hexennacht. *She’s in her early twenties, but she wears Gothic Lolita clothing. And she’s a sadist who loves looking at people in pain. She was trying to destroy the new school build by Sitri and Bael, but Saji used his body to protect the school and later reached Balance Breaker because of it (and also due to Vritra who came back from convincing the past Hakuryuukou due to Ise’s Oppai Dragon thing). A bit more info since: *The power "Reflect" Ise uses in v16/v17 was originally Albion's power before he was sealed into the Sacred Gear. Vali does not have access to this power. *Vali also appears at the begining of volume 17 to spar with First Gen Sun Wukong. Though Vali can't land a single hit against him. *According to First Gen, Vali is above Ise overall. But Ise goes past at Vali in terms of attack power and direct speed at times. Though both of them has the weakness of running out of stamina due to their Sacred Gear. *Vali says Ise's CCQ is more stable than his EJOD since Vali can't use his EJOD even during training. *First Gen says EJOD is better than JD but both of them have the same part which is to release their full potential strength at once. *First Gen says Vali and Ise are the first host to bring out such crazy power though few previous hosts did use their power in a unique way. (Despite Ise still being called the weakest host few volumes ago. Seriously. WTF) *Albion thinks that the God of the Bible didn't get rid of their power and only sealed them. He thinks the key to unlock them is the mutual understanding between the Two Heavenly Dragons. *Saji spars with Dulio. Though Saji continues to lose against him. *Oh and for Irina fans. Irina apparently made some promise with Ise in the past. And it seems like that "promised day" is to come. (Spoilers from n0m@n/Shin Code-Zero) More spoilers will be included upon more info. Category:Blog posts